1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of transporting and depositing viscous materials, in which a quantity of a viscous material to be transported and deposited is supplied by means of a vibrating tool to a substrate and is deposited on the substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,390. In this known method, the vibrations of the tool lie in a frequency range between 1 Hz and 10 kHz; the amplitude of the vibrations is of the order of 0.5 mm.